


Day 21 of Write Every Day in November 2016 (Listening To The Cookie)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [21]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Mikey decided to listen to his fortune cookie and take a risk on something.





	

Michelangelo and his family were siting down for dinner. Tonight was take out from their favorite Chinese place. It was a like every other family meal. Lots of talking and laughing while they ate. At the end they all grabbed a fortune cookie and opened it. They went around the table reading their fortunes when finally it got to be Mikey's turn.

"You must prepare to take risk to gain something valuable." Mikey had a tendency to keep the fortunes he liked best, so despite this giving obvious advice he found himself unable to throw it away.

After a talking for a little bit more the table was cleared and dishes washed. The four brothers went to watch TV and a commercial cam on. "Do you want to your comic to published? Do you want to see your story in an anthology collection real eased world wide? Then send your story to this address and you might be picked."

Mikey's eyes widened. "I'm doing that."

His brothers looked at him.

"Mikey do you know how many people are probably entering? I mean.... what if you lose?" Leo asked trying to keep his brother from getting hurt.

Mikey smiled. "I'm just doing what the fortune cookie said. Whom am I to mess with fate."

The brothers looked each other. Raph opened his mouth but Donnie spoke before he could."We'll support you the whole way Mikey."

Raph glared at Donnie, but as he turned back to Mikey he saw him brimming with confidence. Even Raph couldn't come down too hard on him.

The next day Mikey got started on his comic. He worked on it during any free time he had and he managed to finish it just before the deadline. 

A month passed and the winners for the comic was going to be announced. Mikey waited all day for the mail. When it got there he quickly found the envelope that was for him and he opened it. After reading it he yelled so loud that his family came running. "I won," he said waving the paper.

Splinter smiled. "Well done my son. We should celebrate, How about we get pizza." 

"Actually I want Chinese. I want to see what else the cookie might predict for me. Maybe it'll help me become president." 

Splinter chuckled. "I'm sure anything is possible for you Michelangelo, no matter what your fortune is."


End file.
